


My Darling, The World Has Gone Mad

by Rieux_Raven



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, The Pale King is a Bad Parent (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rieux_Raven/pseuds/Rieux_Raven
Summary: The Shade Lord was sleeping, until the Pale King created the Vessels, their children.Or: What if the Vessels never really died and reborn like the White Queen Believed but just had three biological parents courtesy of the curiosity of the weak but caring parent The Shade Lord.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade Lord becomes a parent.

The abyss was calm for many centuries, the black sea ebbing and flowing overtop the long forgotten abandoned cities whilst its lord slept at the bottom.

That all changed when a certain Wyrm asked of the abyss to create a child. However indirectly the Wyrm did it that was what he asked of the abyss when he used the fertilized eggs of the Root and pumped into it the abyss. 

At this curious request, the Lord stirred and woke to grant this wish. However, the Lord could not grant what the Wyrm wanted in full, as Void was not empty as the wyrm wanted it to be. It could never go against its nature and thus the Shade Lord created the growing children to be more of his offspring than Root or Wyrm instead, creating impossible children that had not two but three biological parents.

This all occurred without the Wyrm's notice. Still thinking that the void once pumped into the eggs would effectively kill the children and that the void itself was nothing but a tool. Not once did the Wyrm even notice that none of their tiny little hearts even skip a beat but instead grow stronger.

The little darlings hatched and The Shade Lord was pleased, alone for so long and these tiny little hatchlings gave them joy after so long alone. The Shade Lord idly wondered what reaction The Nightmare King would have to such a large amount of their progeny wondering about, if he was anything like they remembered the King would lovingly eat up their attention and absolutely spoil them.

The Shade still found it funny how their brother was somehow more child friendly than their sister, The Radiance when one would think it the opposite.

The Shade Lord could not care for the children as a normal parent could, so weak as they were without worship or remembrance. Yet, the Lord could still speak to their children thankfully. They spoke to their children the same way they all spoke to each other, with impressions on the mind and thought- a hereditary gift from the Shade Lord and to an extent the Wyrm. They would never be able to speak to a normal bug but as long as they had each other they would be able to survive and thrive in the world, and that was all The Shade Lord could ask for. 

But for now the children needed their guidance. It wasn't as if they were getting out anytime soon. The children weren't big enough yet to climb out and neither the Wyrm nor Root seem inclined to guide the children out yet, and of course the Shade Lord could not as they were weak and even then if they could they wouldn't do so this soon, the children had much to learn and much to grow. No need to rush such things, they were only a few weeks old.

Of course, just when they had all settled into bliss everything went downhill. A large door opened, and the now familiar light of the Wyrm came through, at first the Shade Lord was mildly confused and a little annoyed, now the Wyrm deigns to visit? After abandoning their children to what he thought was dangerous ruins without visiting for months? 

As soon as the Shade Lord finished their thought, they felt the mental walls of their children break and crumble and they were all compelled to climb. 

They pleaded and pleaded to their children to come back and not climb, they tried to muster the strength to MOVE as they saw their children fall, their tiny bodies twisting and breaking upon impact. Tried their hardest to will the void to cushion the impact of those who had the luck to fall into it in a frenzied panic.

The raining bodies of their children seemed never ending, the snaps and cracks of babies shells echoing throughout their home in a crescendo and suddenly it stopped. And the light of the Wyrm left. And all that they were left with was the broken bodies of their children, hundreds, thousands of them. The Shade Lord could do nothing but silently weep alongside their remaining children, who's sobs echoed throughout each others minds.

The deaths didn't stop there, every few months the Wyrm would come back, and every few months there would be more broken shells that the void would absorb with the help of their remaining children. Every few months there would be less children to cradle and love. Until there was no more.

The Shade Lord remembers the Wyrm asking for yet more children, and more did the Shade Lord make, and the process repeated itself, until some of their children figured out how to resist, to block out the call of what they all figured out was the call of death.

The Shade Lord remembers the day that their children fell for the last time. Their children fell, the tail end of the month was there and the children were down to twenty.

The youngest succumbed to the call, their name the impression of loyalty and the thought of protecting- and the eldest of the clutch with the strongest mental fortitude had followed -whose name was the impression of stubborn and the thought of unwavering love and curiosity- assuring them that they would come back, that they would make sure their sibling would be safe.

The eldest sibling fell, but did not die nor crack despite the fall and did not wake for many years while the youngest left with the Wyrm, as the door shut and sealed them all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification just in case I was a bit too vague:  
> 1) The Shade Lord is related to both The NKG (aka the nightmare heart for the sake of convenience) and The Radiance. The Shade lord is more fond of NKG than Radiance.
> 
> 2.) Due to the way the Vessels communicate, i.e. through impressions and thoughts, names are different and are mostly what their strongest traits are. The impression part is like a first name, and the thought part is like a middle name. 
> 
> 3.) Since the Shade lord has questionable gender and the vessels are canonically genderless both are adressed as they and im very sorry if you are sometimes confused as to whom I'm adressing due to this.


	2. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's awake!

Stubborn woke up, cradled by their Parent. Staring bleary at one sibling's shade, they heard their Parent rumble,  **_"Do not scare me like that again child. I was beginning to think you would never wake."_ **

Stubborn could understand why Parent was scared, all too familiar of what would have happened if they didn't land in the Void. Many siblings whose broken shells didn't return to the Void couldn't rest and either stayed wandering as Shades or trapped within themselves.

Of course, some siblings who broke in the Void chose to stay awake and help the others and if they figured out how to, they would even come back good as new and alive but Stubborn didn't want to go through that if they didn't have to.

**"Stubborn sorry. Parent worry, but wanted smallest sibling safe from Climb. Stubborn worried for sibling, light took sibling away."**

The Void around Stubborn started rocking them in a soothing motion as their distress at their lost sibling rose.

The void made a rumbling sigh, and Stubborn could feel Parent's worry rise again, and with it a soothing calm directed at them.  **_"Loyalty is with your father, I am worried about them, although Loyalty hasn't shown any distress so far through our talks."_ **

Stubborn could hear the voices of their other siblings rise up as they noticed Stubborn and overheard the conversation from the shore,  **"Stubborn is awake!" "Is sibling okay?" "What's a father?" "Why Hasn't Loyalty talked to us? Are they mad?" "Can we see sibling?"**

**_"Hush, children. Both of your siblings are okay, there is no need to worry too much. I will speak to Loyalty about talking to the rest of you, a father is another parent, and you all may see Stubborn and you all know why we can't see Loyalty."_ **

Stubborn was carefully lifted onto the shore, and the second their feet touched the ground they were swarmed by their siblings in a blur of white and grey. Stubborn still had some questions for Parent, but for now they were happy to be awake and with their siblings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other Vessels overhearing was due to the Shade Lord doing the equivalent of forgetting to switch from the group chat to pm.
> 
> You could probably guess why The Hollow Knight is refusing to talk to the others and yes it doesn't matter the distance, they can all hear each other clear as day when talking to each other.


	3. Questions, Training, and Loyalty Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty, now called The Pure Vessel has questions. Homesickness is inevitable, and The Shade Lord is planning something.

Loyalty- no, they were The Pure Vessel now- was walking with Father, their tiny body holding their newly sharpened nail on their back. 

They know they aren't supposed to think, but being hollow and empty like Father wants is so boring, and it's not as if Father would notice if Pure lapsed into thought for a moment or two- or spoke to Parent for a minute while they walked.

Pure missed their siblings, and they felt guilty that they left biggest sibling- they didn't deserve to even think their name now- to fall and die. 

Parent told Pure that biggest sibling was awake now, after two years. That all other siblings missed them and wanted to talk. Truth be told they hated the lack of their other siblings voices, they missed the constant buzz of conversation and the dark walls of Home where everyone was together and safe as long as they didn't Climb or go where Parent couldn't fill the gaping pits of spikes with Void in order for them all to cross safely.

Pure still doesn't really understand why Father hurt their siblings, they know the reason. But from what they've gathered from the whispers among the servants it seemed that both Father and Mother wanted a child. This theory was only strengthened by the way Mother sometimes looks at them, when she's trailing off while singing her lullabies to them to sleep. Or how Father would in private, explain creations he made, or subtly praise them when they did well on training. 

Pure then had another, more bitter line off thought bloom from there and they decided to ask Parent.

**"If both Mother and Father wanted a child, why didn't Father spare their siblings? If they were impure and had shown thought, why didn't they spare at least one 'impure' sibling that made the Climb?"**

Parent responded to Pure's thoughts, although they were able to hide from their siblings thoughts and speech they were unable to hide from Parent- not that they would ever want to, Pure needs Parent now more than ever while in Father's domain- " **everything is unfamiliar and strange even after two years of being here and Pure doesn't want to be Pure they want to be Loyalty and even though they are starting to like Father and Mother they are strange and even though Mother might protect Loyalty if Father were to find out that Pure wasn't hollow Loyalty was sure that Father would definitely hurt siblings and they don't want siblings to die-"**

**_"My child be still, my dear Loyalty I know it is hard, and I'm sorry but I do not know why they didn't spare the others. I do not know the answer to everything, sadly, and even I cannot speak to your Father the same way other bugs can so I cannot ask._ **

**_I'm sorry that we cannot see you my Loyalty, and we all miss you. You should speak to your siblings sometime, they feel your absence, Stubborn especially._ **

**_However, on a brighter note, I have been regaining strength recently and if the next few days go as planned you won't have to pretend anymore, you could probably even come home. But in the meantime stay strong, you can pull through this, we all love you."_ **

Then Parent's comforting voice was gone, dissipating and leaving them alone in their own shell all too quickly with a last loving feeling.

Loyalty wasn't sure how Parent could fix all this, but Parent never has let them down. Everything that Parent has told Loyalty and siblings was always sound and solid advice -some of which has saved Loyalty's life earlier on when Father was still looking for impurities in them- and honest truth. 

Parent had never lied in the past and Loyalty couldn't imagine Parent ever going back on their word.

Pure snapped out of their conversation when they reached the training grounds. 

Father turned to Pure, "Pure Vessel, today we will be practicing not with the kingsmoulds today, but rather as all of them are in need of repair, I have temporarily hired The Great Nailsage to tutor you until they are repaired."

Father then opened the doors to the Training Room where, Pure assumed to be the Great Nailsage was. Pure didn't move, as moving of one's own violation implied a will, and Pure was supposed to be hollow. So, until Father ordered Pure to move in some way, Pure had to ensure that they moved not even a twitch from a rigid position, like the kingsmoulds did.

Father moved to the Great Nailsage, who was unexpectedly tiny, like Pure was, which was honestly a relief because it is sometimes difficult to combat the kingsmoulds because of how large they were. Although that large nail isn't really helping Pure's nerves too much, to be carrying it must require a lot of strength and Father said that he needs only the best to ensure that the Radiance is sealed, so the Nailsage must be a strong opponent.

Father comes back and orders them to "Step inside the Training Room, when I leave you obey the Nailsage's instructions." 

They step inside the Training Room as soon as the orders leave Father's mouth, they've already taken a huge risk early on when they first got here, when they got their first order from Father that they wouldn't obey orders unless they were extremely specific- and they only obeyed at all because Parent told them to do as he said and to act as stiff as a piece of stone as they did so. They didn't want to take anymore risks than that as their petulance nearly got them killed.

Father then leaves with a click behind them. Pure gets themself mentally ready, they have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry with all the switching from past tense to present tense and vice versa. 
> 
> The Pale King nor White Lady know how to parent but The Shade Lord does as much as they're able.
> 
> You can probably guess what The Shade Lord is gonna do.


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shade Lord makes preparations to leave. The children are curious and ask questions about who their Parent is going to see.   
> The Shade Lord tries to explain.

**_"Now, I'll only be gone for a little while, three days at most. You all know the rules."_ ** The Shade Lord heard a chorus of reluctant yesses from the children, all unused to their Parent being away for any period of time.

**"Why can't we go with Parent?"** Generous asked, the little one always willing to negotiate, hating to see anyone unhappy.

**"...It's too dangerous, Generous."** Loyalty unexpectedly weighted in,  **"Parent is going to see their sibling- Auntie, if Auntie knows about us before Parent explains then we could all get hurt."**

Whimsy, who, up until then didn't seem too worried chimed in. **"Why would Auntie hurt us? Loyalty, you know more than we do, what's goin on?"**

Shade Lord sighed and explained, **_"Your Aunt is in a bit of a disagreement with both your Father and Mother, and your Aunt has had an argument with both my other sibling- your Uncle and I that we haven't settled on. Now understand that your Aunt has no quarrel with any of you however she has a bit of a temper, and has a tendency to make rash decisions when angry."_ **

Stubborn, who was quietly focused on the conversation up until now questioned carefully in a sad, quivering voice.

**"You said that you were going because if you did, Loyalty may be able to come back. Is this argument between Auntie, Mother, and Father why Father took Loyalty away? Is that why Father let us Fall?"** Stubborn was shaking, physically unable to cry they were practically rattling from emotion. 

As much as The Shade Lord wanted to protect their children from the truth- that their father and mother had murdered their siblings for the sake of fighting an old war. They knew that such sweet lies could only provide protection for so long, and that lying would ultimately cost them their children's trust in them. 

No, lying isn't something that The Shade Lord has ever done, and it isn't something that they're willing to start now. So with a breath to collect themselves, they answer not without an undertone of bitter sadness.

**_"Yes. It is true. Your Father let you Fall because he didn't understand our nature. He tried to make something empty but alive, but instead I made you all. My dearest children. He took Loyalty away because he thought Loyalty had no will of their own, that they were empty but alive._ **

**_He tried to create something empty in order to win the fight with your Aunt._ **

**_So, in order to get Loyalty back I'm going to speak to your Aunt in hopes she stops fighting with your Father."_ **

Stubborn is violently shaking by the time that The Shade Lord is finished, gets up and runs off, the other siblings parting to make a path back to where their eggshell is. The Shade Lord doesn't try to stop them, as much as their children need guidance and comfort, The Shade Lord is well aware that the children need to be able to deal with their own emotions and control them, as they won't always have their parent to comfort them. 

Giving Stubborn space when they're emotionally overwhelmed until they ask for comfort is the best option, even though The Shade Lord desperately wants to calm them and ease their renewed grief. 

**"Promise us that you'll always love us?"** Generous and Whimsy blurted in tandem. The Shade Lord smiled from where they lay deep down in the Void, unseen from where their children stood just as all their expressions were and answered in a fond and loving tone that echoed throughout all their children as half of the other children follow Stubborn to comfort them and the younger ones stay with Generous and Whimsy.

**_"Always my dears."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shade Lord is trying.  
> Loyalty is still a kid and was only trying to be helpful, and isn't all too good with social cues like all small children.  
> Generous is the vessel from Greenpath, Whimsy is the lost vessel.


	5. Stubborn Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn calms down, and comes across the glowing things that have popped up in the Abyss recently that not even the Shade Lord could explain. Stubborn asks Loyalty about them.

Stubborn's anger had abated some by the time they got to their eggshell. Loyalty having explained the situation from what their Father had told them as they were making their way back.

Stubborn still felt hurt, upset, and more than little betrayed by their Father and Mother but they didn't feel like a lump was stuck in their throat and their head didn't feel like it was going to explode anymore. They just want to sit down by the pretty glowing things that popped out of the upper ceilings and walls of Home one day and play with their siblings.

Stubborn sat next to one of the glowing things next to their egg,  **"Hey Loyalty?"**

**"What is it, Big Sibling?"** Loyalty always used to call them that, before they left. Loyalty talks more often with them and the other siblings now, but during those conversations they had never called them 'Big Sibling', just by their names. They are glad that Loyalty, for all they've changed is still exactly the same tiny terror that would follow them around and loved to hook their sharp little claws in nearly everything, especially Stubborn's cape.

**"Up where you are, do they have more glowing things? Some just popped out of the walls and ceilings of Home, and they glow like Father did."**

Loyalty sends a questioning noise and says  **"Well, Mother glows. But I don't think her roots can go that deep. The Lumafly lanterns glow, but they are made and don't just pop out of nowhere from what I've seen on one of my visits with Father to The City of Tears. Have you asked Parent what they are?"**

Stubborn sighed,  **"Yes I have, but Parent doesn't know what they are."**

Stubborn looked to the glowing pretty thing and grabbed their old nail that they've had ever since they could remember- all of them have one- and poked it with the nail gently.

The glowing thing moved to Stubborn's surprise and they excitedly told Loyalty.

**"Loyalty! It moved! I poked it and it moved!"**

**"Wait! Big Sibling don't!"**

It was too late, Stubborn had grabbed the glowing thing that moved, it was so big they couldn't even wrap their arms around it entirely and it moved again, retreating quickly into the walls before Stubborn could let go!

**"HELP!"**

The others must have heard because a little while after they could hear both Generous and Whimsy yell  **"HOLD ON!"**

**"Give Stubborn back!" "We've got it, pull-wait WHOA!"** Stubborn held on for dear life as they were pulled up and up and up until suddenly everything turned bright and Stubborn came face to face with two very large black eyes on a very white glowing face.

_ "Well hello there, my children." _

Stubborn looked down to see both Generous and Whimsy clinging on for dear life, and off to the side was Loyalty who was standing stock still with what Stubborn could feel was extreme terror with a bundle of white somethings clutched to their chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shade Lord knows of The White Lady but has never seen her directly so they have no idea what is popping out of the walls.
> 
> Loyalty has gotten really good at multitasking so nearly all of the conversations that they have with their siblings they are doing tasks at the same time all while feigning not to have emotion.
> 
> Whimsy and Generous decided to follow Stubborn after Shade Lord made the promise.


End file.
